


road so rough, this i know

by daydoodles



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Disney Movies, I don't know how the fuck to tag this, Inanimate Objects, It's a damn Cars AU alright?, M/M, Pixar, i crave death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydoodles/pseuds/daydoodles
Summary: This is as bad as it sounds.





	road so rough, this i know

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of 2018 was about vore, and now my second is this. I'm off to a great start.
> 
> Anyway, I made a [post](http://irlkent.tumblr.com/post/169288582574/somebody-send-me-a-prompt-and-ill-write-it-any) saying I would write any AU that I got prompted, and this is literally the first one I got. Thank god the others aren't this bad, but I am petty enough to write this just in case Nonny thought I wouldn't. Plus, I have no standards, clearly.
> 
> It's also posted to Tumblr as [an ask](http://irlkent.tumblr.com/post/169292462419/pixar-cars-au-with-nurseyrans).

Nursey can see the finish line.

 

It’s right there, so close he can nearly taste his victory, and then his tire is blowing out and he’s skidding to an abrupt stop and swerving in his panic. His eyes dart around the track, struggling to get his bearings. He can’t turn around to see how far behind him the other cars are, so he had no idea how much time he has; he had a pretty big lead, but when they’re driving 100 miles per hour even a few seconds can be enough to pass up the leader. Instead of wasting his time worrying about them, Nursey just focuses on the checkered line in front of him and wracks his brain for a way to salvage the situation.

 

He doesn’t consciously make any decision in particular, but his instincts must kick in because within half a second he’s hopping toward the finish line on his three good tires. It’s difficult, since his rim is exposed where his blown tire used to be, and it’s kicking up sparks every time he moves his back tires, but it works. Slowly. He’s tempted to glance at the screen to see if he can tell how good his chances are of actually pulling this off, but he knows if he does that it’ll only slow him down.

 

He can hear the rest of the cars approaching quickly, which he obviously knew would happen, but the roar of their engines agitates his panic. He moves faster, nearly bouncing on his tires as he tries to hold his exposed rim off the ground in a desperate attempt to remove as much friction as possible. It doesn’t really seem to work, but he doesn’t have time to register that fact before the two leading cars have nearly caught up to him.

 

They move faster for the last fraction of a second before they reach the finish line, pushing their engines to their limits as they battle it out for first place. They’ve totally forgotten Nursey, disregarding him entirely since he no longer seems to be a threat. Fuck that, he can do this. He  _ will _ do this.

 

One final jump sends Nursey close enough to the finish line to reach it, but not cross; in a last ditch attempt he sticks his tongue out over the checkerboard. Two other cars fly by just as he lands on all four tires, and he honestly has no idea who just won the race. By the looks on the other cars’ faces, neither do they.

 

He’s escorted to his pit stop, where Ransom gets to work switching out his tires as he offers Nursey fuel and an endless ramble of encouragements.

 

“You got this, babe. That was genius! I’ve never seen anything like that in a race, and I doubt they have either, I’m sure the wow factor alone has got to count for something.”

 

“That’s not how races work, Ransom,” Nursey says with a fond roll of his eyes. His boyfriend tends to get overly optimistic when he’s anxious, right before he crashes and burns. Nursey is really hoping that he can avoid that, but if the officials spend any more time deliberating he’s going to lose his mind, which will make it incredibly hard to comfort Ransom in any competent way.

 

Thankfully, the announcers start a playback of the aerial view, and Nursey sees his tongue cross the finish line at the same time Dex and Chowder do. He doesn’t believe it. Ransom is stunned silent, which is saying something. He always has some words of encouragement to offer. Or, well, he always has since Nursey’s known him. There's a first time for everything.

 

And apparently the officials have declared this the first ever three-way tie in Piston Cup history. Nursey’s jaw drops. Ransom places a tire on his, wide-eyed with shock.

 

“A tiebreaker race?” Nursey asks from backstage, as he, Dex and Chowder prepare to accept their wreaths. Even though technically none of them have won anything yet.

 

“Yeah, in a week,” Dex says offhandedly.

 

Chowder is rolling his front tires back and forth nervously, trying to wrap his head around this whole ordeal. “Holy shit, this is gonna be intense.”

 

“You got that right, C.” 

 

After what feels like an eternity of formalities, press questions, and so much smiling his face hurts, Nursey is finally free to go. He hurries over to where Ransom has been parked the whole time, waiting patiently, buzzing with excitement. Nursey catches one glimpse of the proud sparkle in his eyes, and smirks.

 

He has the best pit crew this side of Radiator Springs, and the best crew chief to lead them. With Ransom by his side, it’s guaranteed that Chowder and Dex will be eating his dust next week.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it, the title is from [this song](https://youtu.be/jURRsAMGuZk) because how could I not?
> 
> I mean, I could've just not written this, but I once wrote a bagel AU so sadly this is not the lowest I've ever been creatively.


End file.
